


Make Me Drabbles

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Aftermath of Violence, Chase is having a little issue with reality, Child Death, Child Murder, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, aftermath of death, grieving parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Two drabbles based on Cyanacity's Make Me comic.https://cyanacity.tumblr.com/post/182302430867/page-1-of-a-mini-comic-series-make-me-centred





	1. She's In On It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the comic, I really like it and it's already on chapter two. Just be careful, Chase plays with 'Nerf guns'.

Stacy is 5 minutes late to picking up the kids. Chase is frustrated when he opens the door and lets her in.

"Sorry for the mess. They got paint on the carpets. I've been trying to clean it for ages."  
"That doesn't look like paint. It almost looks like blood." Stacy hesitates. "Chase, where are the kids?"  
"Upstairs. We were playing with Nerf guns and it must have really tired them out because they went to sleep immediately." He smiles. "You know, they're definitely not as little as they used to be. It was trickier to carry them to their rooms."

For some reason, she sprints upstairs. There's shouting.

"Hey Stacy, if you're going to wake them up, I think they'd appreciate it if you did it gently." He advises loud enough so his voice will reach her.

Now halfway down the stairs, she looks like she hasn't dried her face after washing it. Chase doesn't see what she has to be so upset about. She got the better deal. So what if Samantha and Grayson don't get up as soon as she tells them to.

"You bastard! What the fuck did you do?!" He hasn't done anything. He played with their children then cleaned up after them. She notices the paint again. "Oh God, that's their-" She really should think about drying her face. It might be his imagination but it looks like it's getting wetter. "What the fuck did you do to my children?!"

"I didn't do anything. We were having fun. Okay, I admit I shouldn't have gone for the head. Bad Nerf etiquette or whatever. But I'm not the one who fell asleep and made a mess of the carpet in the middle of a game. How long are you letting them stay up at night?"  
"Chase." Her voice fails to be steady. She cautiously descends a couple stairs. "I left my phone in the car. Will you let me get it?"  
"I thought you were here to pick Sam and Gray up."  
"I am. I just need... let me get my phone. Please."  
"Sure. Just wait a second, I want to prove a point." He picks up the Nerf gun he was using earlier. "Tell me this doesn't hurt. I swear the two of them were overreacting earlier."  
"No. Please, Chase. Stop this right now! I'm serious. Please don't-"

Stacy was in on the prank too, it seemed. Well, that was just brilliant.

"Thanks a lot, Stacy. Now I have to clean even more paint out of the carpets."


	2. They're Safe Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha and Grayson have to deal with what happened to them.

Samantha and Grayson were directed through the halls. This place looked like a hotel, the corridors seeming a little more infinite than most hotels did, which was saying something. On every door, there was a name and two years. The years Samantha had a chance to have a proper look at as they passed were oddly close together.

"So, Samantha, you are 12 and Grayson, you are 9. Is that right?" The man taking them to their rooms asked.  
"Yeah." Grayson was too dazed to sound sure. Their guide posed them with other administrative questions on the way. Neither of the Brody children could answer with confidence. They were both a little preoccupied with the revelation they were dead.

Their doors only helped to rub it in.

Samantha Brody  
2006-2019

Grayson Brody  
2009-2019

They are only half listening as the man explains what life is going to be like in this place. He leaves them be after suggesting they accustom themselves to their rooms. Samantha's is mostly like the bedroom she has at home. She sits in silence.

Someone knocks at her door several minutes later.

"Grayson?" It's not him. Instead, it's a girl who looks around her age.  
"Hi, I'm Rafaella. I noticed you moved in today. Wanted to see how you were doing."  
"Okay."  
"So how are you feeling? I know it's a bit difficult to get your head around it at first."  
"I have a killer headache."  
"Oh, brain tumour, was it? You guys tend to get headaches. Don't worry, I was lungs. Still feel a bit out of breath from time to time."  
"No, I came with my little brother. We-"

Her most recent memories slam into her and she really wishes they hadn't.

Messing about with Grayson on the stairs.  
Her dad showing them his 'Nerf gun'.  
Him deciding to show how to play with it.  
Grayson on her lap, head bleeding and eyes wide open.  
Their father pointing the gun at her as she begs him to stop.

"Oh my God..." She begins sobbing. "He shot us."  
"Your brother?"  
"No, Dad. He... he just pulled out a gun and-"  
"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Rafaella offers a hug. Samantha isn't sure why but she accepts the stranger's arms seconds later.  
"He just went crazy. He was never like that. Dad liked alcohol a little too much but he would never hurt us when he was drunk. We were messing around with Nerfs and then he showed us his gun. It was like he didn't realise what he was doing. I didn't even know he had a gun. Why did he have a gun? Where the hell did he get a gun from?"  
"It's going to be alright. He can't hurt either of you any longer."

It's said with good intentions. However, the words only trigger more tears. He was her dad. He wasn't supposed to pose a threat in the first place. To her or Grayson. Oh shit, Grayson.

"I want to see Grayson. He's next door, right?" Samantha immediately headed to his room. "Grayson? Gray, it's Sam." Her brother opened the door slowly. From behind her, Rafaella excuses herself and leaves them alone.  
"Did that really happen?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I think so."  
"What's going to happen when Mum gets back? Is he going to hurt her? I wanna see her but not like this. Not like this, Sam."

The two siblings stayed there for a while, hugging and doing their best to comfort the other. Pressed against her chest, Grayson's eyes are closed. Samantha moves her hand. At least there isn't blood all over her palm.

At least they're safe from the man who should have been one of the safest people they knew.


End file.
